In the field of hydrocarbon wells, it is known to insert various types of measuring equipment into the well to measure downhole conditions. For instance pressure and temperature gauges are secured to the end of or a part of a production pipe string which is inserted into the well to bring the gauges to the point of measurement.
One method of securing the equipment to the pipe is to fasten ring-shaped clamps to the external diameter of the pipe, and connect the equipment in question to the clamps, for instance by welding. Connecting the clamps should be fast and reliable. To avoid costly retrieving operations or loosing equipment, one should be certain that neither the clamps nor the secured equipment is lost in the well.
In addition, an advantageous clamp exhibits small radial dimensions since it in a downhole application will be used in a limited space. Such a space is typically the annulus between the casing of a well and the production bore extending through it.
The present invention provides a clamp that complies with these requirements.